1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard, and particularly to a motherboard that flexibly supports different peripheral component interface (PCI) connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer comprises a motherboard, memory modules, and peripheral accessories, and the motherboard is the heart of the personal computer. On the motherboard, in addition to the central processing unit (CPU), the chip set, and the slots for installing the memory modules, it further includes PCI connectors to install interface cards. According to different requirements of users, the amount of PCI connectors is variable. For example, a PCI express chipset can support one PCI-Express×8 connector, or two PCI-Express×4 connectors. It is a disadvantage that the PCI express chipset can support only one or the other of the PCI-Express connectors at one time because layout of the motherboard must be changed accordingly, thus the cost for producing motherboards is high.
What is needed is to provide a layout of the motherboard capable of flexibly supporting different interface card connectors.